Magic Heals the Broken
by Yanase Ange Hotori
Summary: Your name is Cronus Ampora and you have one of the best matesprit of all time. Mituna Captor. Gods, he just got his Psionic powers back after all this time, and he just keeps finding new ways to make you happy. All good things, come to an end. His matesprit Latula Pyrope has tried to take him back. You wont let her. You'll fight back. Even if you die. After all, Mituna is yours.
1. Chapter 1

_**CRONUS' P.O.V.**_

You gasp, Mituna had you screaming for the last two hours, and you were honestly exhausted.

He looks deep in thought and you tap him, making him jump.  
"Wvhat are ya wvorrying about?" You say and he frowns. He looks at you and shakes his head.  
"It'5 nothing. Ju5t worrying over nothing. Don't need you to 5hare the worry." He says and you grin.  
"But I'm your matesprit, you might as wvell tell me!" You lay on his lap and snuggle into his thighs.  
"Fine. Well I wa5 wondering how Latula i5 handling the breakup." He says and you ponder on the idea.

"She's probably really sad?" You say slowly and he snorts.  
"Nah. 5he'5 feeling like an a55hat. But then again, that'5 what 5he get5 for dropping me like yesterday's tra5h." He says and you nod. She was someone you wanted to stay on their good side.

"Oh, I have a new trick for you." He glows and you smile and sit up.  
"Wvhat is it?" You say, letting your hair fall back, his eyes glow red and blue and a pretty arrangement of lights flow through your room.  
"Oh my god! So pretty..." You gasp and he smirks knowingly.  
"Yea I know." He says smugly, holding your hand up to his lips.  
"Love you Cronu5." He murmurs on your hand, you start giggling like a young school girl. But then again, that's how he made you feel.

He made you feel like you was in a whirlwind of emotions that you didn't know existed. He made you feel wanted and you will dammed if you let anyone take your sunshine from you. You kiss him on the cheek lovingly, and he holds your face still.

"Mituna?"

"5hh... I wanna hear your heartbeat." He says and you quiet down, once he heard enough he kisses your nose affectionately. But something was bothering you, something that you couldn't shake off.  
"'Tuna?" You say, fins flapping timidly. He looks at you and holds your hands in his big hands.

"Wvhat about Latula?" You speak, tears threatening to fall, but you hold them back.  
"What about her?" He responds and you bit your lower lip. It was always hard to talk to Mituna, you always felt like you would mess up.  
"Wvhat if she takes you back? Wvill you go wvith her?" You sob out, tears finally falling. He pushes away your tears with a reassuring smile and pulls his ring off.

"Cronu5. Even if the bitch a5k5 me to come back, I won't. And do you know why I won't?" He says with his eyes closed, and he kisses it.  
"Because you havwe me?" You say, unsure of the answer. He opens his beautiful blue and red eyes and smiles dazzlingly at you.

"Ye5, god5. I have you. I don't need anyone el5e. Ju5t you." He slips the ring back on his finger and holds his arms out for you to run into. You take the hint and fly into his arms, letting the overwhelming feeling finally come out. You sat there sobbing, and eventually, your sobs turned into sniffles.

"Feel better?" He asks once you stop sniffling, and you nod. You begin to get sleep as a result of crying so much.  
Suddenly there is a loud bang of your door being swung open.

"Cro! Tuna!" Eridan's excited voice came as you hear heavy footsteps running towards the room.  
"What i5 it?" Mituna says, believing you to be sleep. Eridan and Sollux pop in the room with big smiles on their faces, holding each other's hand like it was life or death.

"Sollux finally proposed to me! Ain't that great!" Eridan giggles, holding the purple band for the two of you to see. It had gold gems among the ring, and was laced with yellow. Sollux wore similar one to Eridan, and he was smiling from ear to ear just like Eridan.

"Finally! You grew a pair and manned up. What took you 5o long?" Mituna laughs at him, placing you on the bed gently. He pulls Sollux into a headlock and playfully fights him.

You and Eridan watch them with amusement, they got along super well, even if they have little play fights. You think back to your moirial, Kankri Vantas. He wasn't answering anyone, but then again, he probably with his matesprit. You hear a ping from Mituna's husktop and hand it to him, stopping their fight.

His face contorts to a frown, and he silently curses. You look over his shoulder, rubbing circles in the small of his back, kissing his face.

 _ **LATULA began trolling MITUNA**_

LATULA: M1tun4?

LATULA: 4r3 you go1ng to 4nsw3r m3?

MITUNA: what do you want?

LATULA: Oh 1'm so gl4d you 4nsw3r3d m3!

LATULA: 1 m1ss you b4by...

LATULA: Com3 b4ck pl34s3?

You gasp, it was like your worse nightmare come true. She wanted him back, and he was going to go back. You felt and finger brush away the tears and you look up to see Mituna looking at you weirdly.  
"Do you really think I'm going back to her?" He frowns and you shake your head frantically, holding his hand as he smiles sadly at you.

MITUNA: no thank5.

LATULA: Why not?!

MITUNA: Becau5e, you threw me away like tra5h.

MITUNA: And I have 5omeone who won't leave me!

LATULA: who?

LATULA: Cronus?

LATULA: C4us3 h3 a1n't sh1t.

MITUNA: Don't talk about my mate5prit like that.

MITUNA: you will make me do 5ome I will regret!

LATULA: You r34lly w4nt h1m of 4ll p3opl3?!

MITUNA: at lea5t he ha5n't dumped me.

MITUNA: unlike a certain troll I know...

LATULA: Look, 1 w4s 1n 4b4d mood.

LATULA: 1 d1dn't m34n th3 words 1 s41d.

LATULA: Pl34s3 forg1v3 m3?

MITUNA: no. Good bye

 _ **MITUNA ceased being trolled by LATULA**_

You read the last part and smile, he wasn't leaving you. He holds your hand and kisses you senseless.  
"A2 much a2 II liike the fact that you two are datiing, II don't want two 2ee you two kii22iing iin front of me!" Sollux fake gags and you and Eridan laugh.

"Let's leavve them alone Sol. They look like they need to talk to things out. Bye Cronus, Mituna. See you twwo at the wwedding!" Eridan says and pulls Sollux out the door, with the latter protesting the whole way out.

"Cronu5?" Mituna's voice brought you out of your negative thoughts floating in your mind. You just stare blankly at him and he starts shaking you.  
"CRONU5! AN5WER ME!" He shouts in you face, and you look at him.

"Yea?" He visibly calms down, but you see his shoulders still shaking, from what, you don't know. He picks you up and starts running with you to the bathroom. He runs the tub and places you in the hot water, after taking off your clothes.

"Thanks... Come in?" You say, holding your hands out for him to join you. He chuckles lightly and pulls of his clothes, setting himself in back of you so he was spooning you from behind.  
"5o, are you happy for them?" Mituna asks after some time. Your thinkpan comes with so many different ideas on the matter and you shrug your shoulders.

"Do it really matter?" You say and he shakes his head. You two fall in a comfortable silence as he washes you.

Once you two finish, he brings you to the bed and lays you in the sheets. He goes to the kitchen and makes some food out of the refrigerator. Soon after be comes back with pancakes, sausage, eggs, and French toast. You happily eat the food, and soon feel sleepiness take over you.

 _ **Mituna's P.O.V.**_

You watch as Cronus eat the meal, and then he falls asleep. You sigh, he was honestly terrified that you will go back to Latula. You didn't like seeing your matesprit like this.

You get out of the bed and go to your husktop. You then begin sending angry messages to Latula for upsetting your matesprit like that.

 _ **MITUNA began trolling LATULA**_

MITUNA: an5wer me you bitch!

LATULA: M1tun4 d34r!

LATULA: wh4t's th3 m4tt3r?

LATULA: D1d th4t b4st4rd Cronus l34ve you?!

LATULA: should 1 k1ll h1m?

MITUNA: God. No.

MITUNA: And once again, don't talk about him like that.

MITUNA: why do you even want me back?

LATULA: w3 4r3 f4t3d to b3 m4t3sprits!

MITUNA: cut the bullshit.

MITUNA: I'm being serious here.

LATULA: so can i?

LATULA: I really want you back

LATULA: why don't you leave fishdick?

MITUNA: I don't think you understand bitch.

MITUNA: I'm flushed for him so badly.

MITUNA: even more than I was for you.

LATULA: how can that be?!

LATULA: I thought you hated him.

MITUNA: that was before I got my memories back

MITUNA: speaking of which,

MITUNA: why didn't you tell me you knew he was flushed for me?

MITUNA: seems sorta selfish if you ask me.

LATULA: YOU WERE _**MY**_ FUCKING MATESPRIT! NOT HIS!

LATULA: HE HAD NO REASON TO GET IN BETWEEN OUR LOVE!

LATULA: AND YOU BETTER FUCKING REMEMBER WHO TOOK CARE OF YOU WHEN YOU BURNT OUT!

LATULA: oh gods..

LATULA: I didn't mean what I said...

LATULA: gods im sorry Mituna...

LATULA: forgive me..?

MITUNA: too fucking late for forgiveness!

MITUNA: Now I know your true fucking character!

MITUNA: And I feel bad for you, you will be alone.

MITUNA: because I ain't coming back to you.

LATULA: why not?!

LATULA: I thought you loved me!

LATULA: maybe I can change your mind...?

MITUNA: nope. end of story. Good bye Latula Pyrope.

MITUNA: it was not nice knowing you.

 _ **MITUNA stopped trolling LATULA**_

You sigh and pinch the bridge of your nub. She really was a bitch, gods, how could you have ever been flushed for her?

You look around when you hear whimpering.  
"Cronu5?!" You say, getting towards the bed, and slide into the thick sheets. He was whimpering for you not to leave him, he would have been so adorable if it hadn't been for the face he was making.

You took him in your arms and feel asleep in the silk sheets.

 _ **Latula's P.O.V.**_

You throw your husktop on the ground, effectively breaking it. Gods that boy makes you so furious, you just wanted to strangle him!

"S1s?" You hear Terezi say from the doorway, she looks at you uncertain. You sigh and usher her go come in, she comes in slowly, but stands away from you.  
"*sigh* Wh4t's wrong T3r3z1?" You say softly, she must have heard you going crazy and gotten scared. She fidgets and you remind yourself, she was a child, she didn't know you that well.

"Com3 h3r3..." You calmly say, and she runs into your arms. She starts sniffling and you realize you weren't the cause of this.  
"Wh4t h4pp3n3d?" You say slightly angry, whoever dared hurt her has to go through you, and you weren't in the best of moods.

"K4rk4t..." She mumbles in your shirt, and she hugs you even tighter.  
"Wh4t d1d h3 do?" You say, and she shakes her head, signaling you to let it go.

Which you do unwillingly.

You put her to sleep in her own bed and close the door slightly so you can hear if anything happens.

You had plans for those two.

How dare Mituna just drop you, the person who stayed with him even when he lost his memories?! You didn't have to, you could have left like everyone else did, but noooo, you wanted your matesprit!

Then he goes to the bastard who used to torture him?! Cronus didn't love him, he was using him to get at you. You was certain of that. And then you think back to when Cronus told you he was marrying or something Mituna.

At first you let it happen because you didn't think it was nothing permanent, figuring Mituna would drop him in a second. Then the more you thought about it, the more it didn't sit with you.

You would get some trolls who hated them, and then you will cull Cronus, then Mituna will come back to you! It was a brilliant plan, but it required people.

You will have Mituna Captor by any means necessary.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Cronus' P.O.V.**_

You are currently the happiest troll who ever lived. Why? Because your matesprit, Mituna took you out, and then made you feel super special.

Nothing could ruin your day.

At least that was before you ran into Latula Pyrope and Meenah Peixes.

See, Meenah wasn't the fondest of you, and Latula just plain hated you. So you and Mituna stare them down, before Mituna takes you by your hand and walks away without saying anything.

"Where are ya goin' Cronus?" Meenah sneers at you and you shudder. She was especially mean to you, and if she was with Latula, then she definitely wanted you dead. You stay silent and she grabs you by the collar of your black jacket and sneers even more in your face.

"I believe I asked you a fuckin question!" You start shaking, that was until Mituna's hand shot out from the side of your head to punch her in the face.

She lets go of you and skids back, holding her cheek.  
"Oh, you are sooo going to pay for that your son of a beach!" She curses and you really feel your purple blood run ice cold. Latula holds her back and hisses in her ear,  
"You can't hurt my matesprit!"

" _ **Your**_ matespirit? You must mean _**MY**_ matespirit." You hiss back, fins flaps angrily. She grins at you and you go to lunge at her. But Mituna holds you back and kisses your fins, making you calm instantly.

"Ugh. Stop that. We don't want to sea that!" Meenah gags and you snuggle in him, hiding his face inside his shirt.  
"What do you WANT Latula?! Leave me the fuck alone!" Mituna asks, holding you in his chest, but leaving room for you to breathe.

"For you to dump that piece of shit in my spot." Latula says simply and you hold him even tighter, figuring this will be the last time you will be with him. You hear that malicious chuckle, that very same malicious chuckle that had you freezing in fear, and you get away from him fast just before his psionic powers hit you by accident.

 _ **"Come here and let me make a meal outta ya!"**_ He screeches, his psionic powers going haywire, hitting Latula right in the face, knocking her glasses off. She stumbles back and cries out in pain as a block of wood hits her in the eyes.

"LATULA!" Meenah screams, and you grab Mituna, to prevent him from hurting her further, but you are shot into a pillar. Purple blood splattering out your mouth as you violently cough up blood, trying to communicate to him that you were in pain, but it didn't register to him.

 _ **"MITUNA! PLEASE STOP!"**_ You scream, purple tears falling steadily. He was totally out of control! He wasn't even registering your voice, and attacks you again, making your vision go black as you start bleeding internally.

 _ **Mituna's P.O.V.**_

You growl, finally satisfied with how they walked away from your encounter. But you look around and see Cronus laying on the ground, bleeding. Panic fills your veins and you run to him, but he starts thrashing, screaming for you not to hurt anymore.

" _ **Cronu5! 5nap out of it!"**_ You scream, trying to pick him up so you get him medical attention, but he continues to give you trouble.  
"MT?" You hear Sollux's concerned voice say from behind you, you look at him with teary eyes and plea with him to help you.

"Okay. Ju2t giive me a 2econd..." He curses silently and pick him up by his shoulder, and Cronus must have realized it wasn't you. He stopped thrashing and let Sollux take him away, with you following him closely.

Once you two get back to your house and he sets him down. He begins to work on his wounds, but you go into another room. You couldn't be near him, you were the reason he was like this in the first place!

"MITUNA II NEED YOU IIN HERE!" Sollux screams and you rush in there to see him fighting Sollux, injuring himself further. You grab him and whisper sweet words in his neck, and he starts shaking and sobbing.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry... I'M SORRY!" He all but screams and you sigh, this was getting nowhere.  
"5hhhhh... I'm right here..." You say and you nod to Sollux to begin working on sealing the wound with his psionic powers. You hold him and he stays silent throughout the procedure, and once it's over, he starts to fall asleep.

"Thank you 5o god damn much! I couldn't get him to 5top..." You says with a sad smile on your face, and Sollux shakes his head.  
"How diid he get hurt iin the fiir2t place?" He says seriously, and you tense in fear.  
"HOW. DIID. HE. GET. HURT. MIITUNA?!" He drags out his words to convey how angry he was, and you tense even more.

"Well..." You start telling Sollux how it started, and once you have finished telling the story, he nods in sorrow filled understanding. He did the same with Eridan before, and it ate him alive for a while. He eventually came to you for advice, and you told him to be honest with the boy. That was the best option for him.

"What now?" He says, and you agree with him, things were getting out of hand. This wasn't the first time you've ran into Latula since that day, but she had been getting more and more dangerous each time you two meet, and it worried you.

"5imple, we cull her!" You snort and he looks at you with an 'are you fucking serious' face. You respond by nodding your head to comfort it. He sighs and says,  
"Then we need at team. Probably Nepeta, Gamzee, and defiiniitely Karkat. II don't thiink we have Terezii on our 2iide. 2he'2 pretty angry wiith Karkat for datiing Kankrii. Maybe Kurloz wiill help? Meuliin as well, maybe even Vriiska?"

You think, that wasn't exactly the best team, but it could do. You send a memo out to everyone and Sollux does the same for the beta Kids.

 _ **MITUNA sends out memo**_

MITUNA: Kurloz! Meulin!

KURLOZ: yes?

MEULIN: :33 YES?!

MITUNA: I want to keep my matesprit safe, and I need your help!

KURLOZ: Yeah, for some apparent reason, Latula is seriously trying to kill you.

KURLOZ: why?

MITUNA: she doesn't like my new matesprit.

MEULIN: :33 AND WHO MIGHT THAT BE?

MITUNA: Cronus

KURLOZ: why him of all people Mituna?

MITUNA: you know, you sound just like her...

KURLOZ: I'm just stating an point.

KURLOZ: he wasn't exactly the nicest to you, and I bet he probably still treats you like shit.

MITUNA: look Kurloz, DONT. FUCKIN. TALK. ABOUT. MY. MATESPRIT. LIKE. THAT!

KURLOZ: damn, calm down...

KANKRI: Actually, he's has a p9int.

KANKRI: Y9u bl99dly l9t have been d9ing n9thing but insult his matesprit.

KANKRI: We all kn9w that if s9me9ne were t9 say s9mething t9 Meulin, y9u w9uld want their bl99d c9vering y9r walls.

KANKRI: D9n't deny it either.

MEULIN: :33 I'LL HELP! I DON'T HAVE NO PROBLEMS WITH CRONUS, SO COUNT ME IN!

KURLOZ: very well, if you are doing it, then I am motherfucking doing it too!

MITUNA: thank you. Ask Nepeta and Gamzee please?

KURLOZ: very well :0)

MEULIN: :33 ASKING HER NOW!

MEULIN: :33 SHE SAID SHE'S IN!

MEULIN: :33 I'll ASK HORRUS AND RUFIOH IF THEY CAN HELP!

MEULIN: :33 THEY SAID COUNT THEM IN! RUFIOH SAYS HE OWES CRONUS FOR SOMETHING...

MITUNA: tell them thank you...

KANKRI: Y9u kn9w me and Karkat are here if y9u need us.

KANKRI: Just let me kn9w when I can bl9w s9meb9dy's brain 9ut!;)

MITUNA: gods you scare me Kankri...

KANAYA: Sorry For Interrupting, But I Want To Let You Know I'm On Your Side.

KANAYA: Well Me And Rose.

KANAYA: And The Other Humans.

PORRIM: I'm o+nly helping because Kankri is helping.

MITUNA: that is all I need.

MITUNA: thank you everyone, but I have to get to a certain sleepy beauty..

MITUNA: bye bye!

You sign off and look at Cronus, he was slowly waking from his sleep.  
"Mituna?" He says groggily and you stifle back a chuckle, he was just adorable like this.  
"Yea?" You say softly and he sits up and hugs you. You blink because you was expecting him to punch even hurt you, not hug you! But you wasn't complaining, that was better than him hurting you.

"Stay wvith me... Sleepy... Let's go to bed..." He struggles to stay away and you put him the bed, not caring that you both were still in your outside clothes or that Sollux was still in the room, and went to sleep peacefully.

 _ **Sollux's P.O.V.**_

You sigh, Mituna didn't give to shits that you were their watching them have lovey-dovey time. You leave the room and sit on the sofa, you wasn't leaving and you called Eridan over.

He came in record time, he had been getting a lot faster since you starting living together. See, when Cronus moved out to live with Mituna in a new house, hive, whatever the humans call it, Eridan was left alone.

And you being the good hearted boyfriend you are, invited him to a house near the sea.

"Sol? Wwhat did you need me to bring blankets ovver for?" He says as he kisses you, sitting on your lap. You begin to kiss his neck and he throws he head back in pleasure.  
"Not noww... Oh god..." He moans out, trying to pry you off of him, you shake your head and chuckles sweetly.

"Fiine. Ju2t Becau2e iit'2 you." You tease, sticking your forked tongue out like a child.  
"Thank you. Noww wwhat's the emergency?" He says seriously and you debate if you should even tell him, but then again, it was HIS dancestor that is being targeted

"Latula want2 Cronu2 dead 2o 2he can have Miituna back... II won't let her though, 2he doe2n't de2erve hiim." You growl low in your throat and he chuckles darkly, you shiver, that meant he was out for blood.

"So this bitch thinks she can tango with the Amporas and come out unscathed? She has another thing coming, I can't wait to tear her limb form limb... Oh, I can just taste her teal blood, she has the FUCKIN nerve to try something like that..." He starts mumbling to himself, it seems whatever Gamzee did to him back then really messed him up.

It was like sometimes you didn't even know who he was anymore...

"Sorry... I got reely angry... Forgivve me?" He says and you chuckle, and ruffle his hair. He leans into your touch and you notice that his horns have gotten bigger again, meaning he has grown some more.  
"Let'2 ju2t go two 2leep. II'm 2uper tiired, and ju2t want two 2nuggle wiith my mate2priit.." You say, and grab him in a tight hug with him giggling.

You two fall asleep, wrapped in thick purple and yellow blankets, tangled together.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Cronus' P.O.V.**_

You sigh, that wound was going to scar you for life. Mituna apologized over and over, with tears in his eyes, even though you have long since forgiven him.

Once you all devised a plan, you were ready, she wasn't going to get Mituna.

"S9 like I was saying, we need t9 hit them where it hurts. 6y the way, we have 9ne weap9n they d9n't: Signless 6eing alive." Kankri's battle tactics come through in the end, he starts naming weaknesses, strengths and other information that you all need.

"SO WHAT'S THE PLAN? DO WE HAVE GAMZEE ON OUR SIDE? WHAT ABOUT JANE, ROXY, DIRK, AND JAKE? JOHN AND DAVE, I ASSUME YOU TWO ARE WORKING WITH US?" Karkat makes a list of allies and enemies, and you look over his shoulder to see the list. So far it was looking pretty good.

You actually might stand a chance!

What surprised you the most was that Horrus and Equius joined your side. You thought they was going to remain neutral or fight you, but they are here because both descendants of the Grand HighBlood are here. It made you a little happy, but you were still worried.

Vriska Serket is the tiebreaker.

"HOLD UP! I GOT A MESSAGE FROM VRISKA NOW!" Karkat's loud voice rang through the room, and he smiles happily.  
"Wvhat?!" You say and he all but pushes the phone in your face with a shit-eating grin on his face.  
"SHE'S ON OUR SIDE!" He screams and pulls Kankri in for a kiss happily.

You guys could really do this.

"2o, we basiically have the whole beta trolls wiith the exceptiion of Aradiia and Terezii? We can actually wiin thii2!" Sollux chimes in happily, and then you look at him seriously.

"Then Out Of The Alpha Trolls We Have Kurloz, Horrus, Rufioh, Meulin, Porrim, Kankri, Mituna, And Cronus. We Really Have Them Beaten In Numbers, So This Will Work To Our Advantage!" Kanaya speaks for you, as if she was reading your thoughts. You nod and think about it when Eridan raises his hand.

"Yea? You got somefin ED?" You say, moving your ever present unlit cigarette from your mouth.  
"I figured out how we are going to win this." He says deathly calm, and you feel the air hit the negative degrees, and think to yourself, _'Nevwer piss him off...'_ Sollux holds his hand to keep him calm you suppose, and he continues monotonous.

"Simple. We have Vriska go against Aranea, Sollux and Mituna againts Terezi and Latula, and me and Cro against Meenah. As for Damara and Aradia, I assume that Gamzee, Tavros, Kurloz, and Rufioh can defeat them. Leijon and Zahhaks will back up. If possible, don't kill Latula, but if push comes to shove, kill the bitch. Kankri and Karkat are with Sollux and Mituna, are we clear on the plan?" He questions and you all nod.

The boy had a great head on his shoulders.

"Okay, now Kanaya, Porrim. You two are probably wondering why I haven't mentioned you in the plan, that is because I need you two along with Rose, Roxy, Jade, and Jane to tend to us when we come back. But do be ready for action should one of us get seriously hurt, I have the suspicion that we are up against more than just those... Aranea is our first priority, can you handle that Vriska?" You all look to see her smirking at the doorway, and she nods silently.

"Okay. You know something we don't. I'm assuming the other ancients are back as well?" He continues, it seems this boy knows what he's doing, so you leave the room to sleep, you didn't know why you were so tired all the time, but you hoped you weren't sick.

 _ **Vriska's P.O.V.**_

You chuckle darkly as Cronus walked out, and you notice that everyone is here, with the exception of Feferi, Aradia, and Terezi.

"So they are on the other side?" You ask Eridan and he nods solemnly, but he perks up and says with a sadistic smile,  
"Ah, but Fef ain't wwith us no more..." You simply raise an eyebrow at the thought and shrug your shoulders. It wasn't your business.

"So I heard everything, we all take out Aranea first?" You ask and he nods, and pulls out a model of the battlefield.  
"So I wwant evveryone to be in groups of 2 or more. But Cronus is to be with Kanaya at all times, and before you ask Kankri, it is because he is the target. Plus he's...how do I say it...?" He trails off looking uncertain, and Mituna looks at him, pissed.

"He'5 what?!" He screeches, he's been on edge ever since Latula declared war on you guys.  
"Grub." He mutters, looking down at the map without another thought.  
"So he's pregnant?" Rose says and Eridan nods, and Mituna flushes yellow before running in the room to look after his matesprit.

"So, Am I The Only One Who Finds This Even Remotely Weird?" Kanaya says after some time and you all nod, Sollux going over to Eridan, rubbing circles in his back.  
"Relax... You're doiing ju2t fiine..." He says softly and you notice the boy is uneven, scared even. His moments are quick, calculated and to the point.  
"I am relaxed!" He snaps and Sollux puts his hands in a defensive way.  
"Calm the fuck down..." He says hesitation present in his tone.

"LET'S FUCKING OVER THE PLAN, AND GET TO FUCKING TRAINING! WE ONLY HAVE ONE ANCIENT SO FAR ON OUR SIDE, SIGNLESS, CAN YOU SEE IF DISCIPLINE, PSIONIC, AND DOLOROSA WILL FIGHT WITH US?" Karkat looks at his ancestor and you for the first time notice that be is truly there.

"Y9U D9 REALIZE MY NAME ISN'T EXACTLY SIGNLESS RIGHT? IT'S KANKRI. PLEASE CALL ME THAT." Signless' gruff voice booms through the room making everyone stare at him.  
"Alas, he can't. Me and y9u have the same name. S9 y9u will 6e kn9wn as Signless. S9rry." Kankri smirks at him and Signless grits his teeth and grabs him by his sweater.  
"I _**FUCKING**_ HAD THE NAME FIRST. H9W A69UT Y9U G9 AS SIGNLESS?!" He shouts in his face, Karkat moves to help, but Kankri puts a hand up to stop all of you.

"First 9ff, get the **fuck** 9ut 9f my face. Tw9, if y9u d9n't get y9ur filthy fucking hands 9ff 9f me, I will permanently ch9p 9ff all 9f y9ur limbs. Thank y9u." Kankri says hollowly and Signless throws him to the ground in fear.

"Y9u must kn9w the saying: the purer they seem 9n the 9utside, the darker their s9uls are. This saying is t9tally accurate. I may seem pure 9n the 9utside, 6ut I'm have a pretty 6lack heart." He says sweetly and tilts his head to the side cutely, but you all knew it was just a joke.

This motherfucker was crazy!

"KANKRI, CALM DOWN... I'M RIGHT HERE..." Karkat says sweetly as Kankri sits on his lap, curling up in it. Signless looks down as he was told down when all of a sudden, the door busts open.

"Th'iignleth'th'!" You hear an incredible irritating lispy voice call from the doorway and you all look to see the one and only Psionic, in all his glory.  
"PSI9NIC! WHERE IS THE REST 9F THE GANG?!" Signless runs and hugs the tiny man, twirling him around his arms.  
"On theiir way.." He says shyly, blushing. You were pretty sure you weren't the only one raising an eyebrow at this, he was acting like someone with unrequited flushed feelings!

"SIGNLESS!" A loud female squeals and you move just in time to see Discipline running to Signless, kissing him. You lowly whistle and Karkat smirks.  
"Tap that ass Signless..." Kankri whispers in his ear and he jumps back, goosebumps appearing on his skin. Kankri moves back, grinning along with Karkat, Nepeta, and Meulin. They just had shit-eating grins on their faces.

"Sto+p That No+w!" You look at Dolorosa appears, looking stunning as depicted in the books. She looked like Kanaya and Porrim put together.  
"Get O+ver Here Mindfang!" She calls over his shoulder and you see your ancestor walk in, the mintue she does, her eyes go to you.

"You. What is your name?" She says as she walks straight to you, ignoring the rest of people.  
"V-Vriska Serket.." You say, this woman had to be at least 6 feet! She nods and looks around the room, her eyes landing on Eridan, and her eyes become slits along with Eridan's. He starts hissing, fins flapping dangerously, and so does she, then you remember: Dualcsar was her kismesis, and Eridan looks just like him!

"Come here and let me skin ya alivve!" He hisses, Sollux and Karkat holding him back(with much difficulty), Dolorosa and Discipline holding Mindfang back.  
"LET ME KILL HIM!" She screams and you back away in fear, damn, she was crazier than you.

 _ **"ENOUGH!"**_ Another booming voice rings through the room, and you soon your head to see Dualcsar looking both unsatisfied and satisfied at the same time with this development.

"There are... Two...Dualcsars...?" She says confused and you correct her.  
"No, the one you started hissing at is his descendant, Eridan Ampora, who is my kismesis." She relaxes the two girls arms, and you ask her a question.

"So, are there anymore ancients coming to our side?" She nods and holds up on finger.  
"Wvho?" Cronus starts, but Mituna cuts him off with a kiss.  
"IIt'th' the Grand HiighBlood. He want'th' to rebel agaiinth't the Condeth'centh'iion. Whiich II thiink iith'n't a great choiice." Psionic states and Eridan nods,  
"This. Now this I can work with." He says, and retreats to think of more battle strategies.

"Um, he 2aiid he would call everyone back when he came up wiith a plan B." Sollux says and offers his hand to Psionic, which the latter took.  
"What'th' your name?" He says, and Sollux and Mituna laugh.  
"What'th' th'o funny?" He asks and they laugh even more.

"Nothiing. My name i2 2ollux Captor." Sollux says and Mituna runs up behinds him,  
"And my name i5 Mituna Captor!" He smiles and Mindfang looks at their eyes.  
"You two are psychic children. Are you mustard bloods?" They nod and she grabs you and walks out the room.

"Um, wanna tell me why am I out the room?" You ask as she just walks through their hive without a care in the world.  
"Talk to me. I want to know what are we up against." She states and you gulp, if she had _you_ intimidated, then she could make anyone piss their pants.

"Well, we are up against the rest of the ancients that aren't here. Um and the Pyrope, Megido, and a Peixies. Aranea is also on their side, so that's where me and you come in, since we can deflect her mind control." You say and she starts writing something.

"So... Why isn't the summoner here? I thought he was your right hand man." You question, and she just sighs.  
"He said he was following the Condescension, and that he hopes I die with the mutant blood." She says with small tears in her eyes. You comfort her and she smiles, and you drift to sleep.

 _ **Karkat's P.O.V.**_

You pinch the bridge of your nose, they had plan, but no one was ready! Kankri was curling up in your lap, mimicking the other Kankri, also known as Signless. Signless was in Discipline's lap, curled up in a ball.

"KAN..." You whisper, trying to wake him. He mumbled and curls in further, you sigh, he didn't look he was waking up anytime soon.

"S9 WE ARE ALL CLEAR 9N THE PLAN?" Signless asks and you whip your head so fast, you thought you would snap your neck. You thought he was sleeping!  
"Ye'th'!" Psionic says, and the rest of you just nod. Psionic had flushed feelings for Signless, at least you think.

"Let's g9 h9me." Kankri says and you clear your throat.  
"PSIONIC, YOU'RE WITH ME AND KANKRI. I DON'T WANT THESE TWO TRYING TO EAT EACH OTHER'S HEAD OFF OVER WHO DESERVE THE NAME KANKRI. SO COME ON. SOLLUX OR MITUNA, YOU TWO TAKE SIGNLESS. UM, MEULIN, NEPETA, YOU TWO TAKE YOUR ANCESTOR... IF YOU WANT TO, OR.. YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU FIGURE IT OUT YOURSELVES. LET'S ROCK AND ROLL PSIONIC! BYE BITCHES, I'M OUT!" You say as Kankri grabs Psionic and you three walk out.

Once in the comfort of you and Kankri's (yours) home, you push Psionic on the couch and Kankri sits besides him.  
"S9...Y9u and Signless?" Kankri smiles kindly and Psionic starts blushing while fumbling with the buttons to his shirt.  
"But II can't... He'th' wiith Diith'ciipliine! IIt'th' juth't th'o damn hard! II'm th'o fluth'ed for hiim! What do you two thiink II th'ould do?" He finishes hiding his face in his hands, crying.

"SHHHH... IT'S OKAY. MAYBE WE CAN MAKE IT HAPPEN, OR MAYBE YOU SHOULD GIVE HIM UP?" You says and Kankri smirks, for what, you have no idea.  
"May6e... He sh9uld let us l9ve him... We can pass f9r Signless." He says, smirking darkly and Psionic blushes yellow.

"Um...II don't want two get iin the way of your love... II am nothiing but a burden that no one wan-" You cut him off by kissing him, he grips your gray sweater and tries to breathe in the kiss. You pull away and he sits there looking cute.  
"Damn. You are cute." You smirk and lean over him, stroking his cheek. He leans into the touch and looks at you with cloudy eyes, you bend down again and kiss him.

Never the less, you had another cull worthy quadrant filled.

 _ **{Two days later}**_

"HEY PSI9NIC! WHERE ARE Y9U BUDDY?!" Signless screams and Psionic hollers under you.  
"PSI9NIC!" He ran in to find you on top of him, thrusting into him.

"9KAY. I DID **N9T** NEED T9 SEE THAT!" He walks away and you hear something shatter.  
"WHAT THE FLYING FUCK?!" Psionic tells you to go, they could very well be trying to kill each other.

Yep. This was a normal day for you now.

And you wouldn't give it away for the world. 

_**How do you guys like this?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Mituna's P.O.V.**_

You smile sweetly as Cronus nuzzles your hand in his sleep. It took some time to get used to the fact that he was pregnant with your child. But then again, you were excited to see the child when it was born.

You were brought out of your thoughts as he whimpered in his sleep, making your smile turn into a frown.  
"Cronu5. Wake up." You say softly and he keeps whimpering, and you then proceed to shake him awake.  
"Cronu5! You need to wake up thi5 in5tant!" You scream, and he just stops whimpering all of a sudden, and you start panicking.

He wasn't breathing.

"5hit! 5hit!" You curse, picking him up. You look around frantically for anything that could help you at the time, but see nothing.  
"Pe5terchum!" You scream out brokenly. You place him down and open up your husktop, messaging Sollux.

 _ **MITUNA started trolling SOLLUX**_

MITUNA: 50llux!

SOLLUX: oh hello MT, what'2 wrong?

MITUNA: 0h g0d5, h3'5 n07 8r3471ng!

SOLLUX: Woah calm down, who'2 not breathiing?

MITUNA: Cr0nu5!

SOLLUX: 2ay no more. II'm on my way.

 _ **SOLLUX ceased being trolled by MITUNA**_

You were still panicking, but knowing that he was on his way did make you feel somewhat better.

Soon Eridan and Sollux walked through the door, bringing the younger Maryam with them.  
"What seems to be the problem?" You hold out a limp Cronus and sob. She takes him from you while Sollux holds you, whispering sweet words.  
"It's goin' be okay, Cronus is strong." Eridan says and puts a reassuring hand on your shoulder. But that did little to comfort you.

"I've managed to get him breathing again. It was just his fins acting up. Maybe you two should move somewhere near water? He is carrying, making it harder for him to be on land." She explains and you let out a breathe you didn't know you were holding.  
"Other than that, i5 he going to be okay?" You ask and she nods. Sollux hugs you gently, holding you in an attempt to make you feel better.

"Good morning!" Cronus giggles, surprising you all, seeing as he wasn't supposed to be out of bed just yet.  
"Are you...okay?" You say stupidly and he just giggles again.  
"Stop being so silly, of course I'm okay!" He looks at everyone and tilts his head to the side.  
"Wvhy is evweryone here? Did somefin happen?" You groan, he can still make those horrid fish puns, and apparently Sollux silently agrees with you.  
"No seriously, did somefin happen? If so, wvhy wvasn't I glubbing notified?!" He says as he puts his hands on his hip and you face palm and groan even louder along with Sollux who just slams his head on the table.

"Stop with the fish puns! They are so uncalled for!" Kanaya screams, grabbing at her hair, tugging at it. You silently scream in your throat at her outburst.  
"Sorry." He mutters looking away, your instincts kick and your at his side in seconds.  
"What'5 wrong?" You say and he just leans on you, holding his arms around your waist.  
"Cro?" Eridan by his side next, holding his hand, rubbing circles in it.  
"Do you perhaps wwant to lay dowwn?" Eridan says behind you and Cronus just nods his head in affirmation.

Eridan takes him in the room to rest while you, Sollux, and Kanaya are sitting down at the table.  
"I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to be so... mean..." She surprised you by letting her Jade tears fall to the table as she tries to stop the sob that was trying to escape.  
"I know you didn't mean it. Let it out. That'5 what 5ollux told me to do when Tulip dumped me." You say sympathetically, and place a reassuring hand on top of hers. She just stares at you and smiles.  
"You sure have grown since you started dating Cronus. Or rather filled a red quadrant with him. You really don't resemble the troll that sacrificed everything for his friends and family. You are even more special than before, in a good way." She says, smiling through her tears.

"Wow, II never thought II would 2ee the day when 2omeone 2aiid Miituna wa2n't the 2ame. Good job Miituna!" Sollux mocks you and you shoot him a glare that puts him in his place  
"2orry..." He mutters and looks down. You sigh and go to find your matesprit, when Eridan walks in and sits on Sollux's lap.  
"He's asleep, I fed him some food to keep his body stable and he just zoned out until he fell asleep mumbling about bi-colored grubs.." He says as he kissed Sollux on the lips. He just holds Eridan and looks at you seriously.

"Are you goiing to be okay by your2elf wiith ju2t Cronu2? Don't you need someone two 2tay here wiith you two?" He says and you nod sullenly, you still didn't like that you weren't trusted to watch over your pregnant matesprit, but things were the way they are for a reason.

"Why don't you contact Kankri and Karkat? I'm sure they would love to help you take care of Cronus." Kanaya kindly suggests and you smile happily, she was nothing like Porrim. She was kind and nice to anyone even Eridan.

 _ **MITUNA begins trolling KANKRI**_

MITUNA: K4nkr1!

KANKRI: 9h, hell9 Mituna. What seems t9 6e the pro6lem?

MITUNA: um, c4n y0u...

KANKRI: Yes Mituna? I'm willing t9 d9 anything as l9ng as it isn't me dating y9u.

KANKRI: Y9u d9n't want me t9 date y9u right?

MITUNA: n0! 1 c4n'7 54y 17!

"Allow me." Kanaya says as she takes device from you and begins typing on it. You look over her shoulder to her talking to Kankri.

MITUNA: I So Sorry. He Wanted To Know If You And Karkat Can Help Him Watch Over Cronus While He Has The Eggs In Him?

KANKRI: Eggs?

MITUNA: He Is Pregnant You Know? We Did Discuss This At The Last Meeting.

KANKRI: N9... I didn't kn9w...

MITUNA: Well Now You Do. Are You Going To Help, Yes Or No?

KANKRI: Hell yeah.

KARKAT: DO I EVEN GET A SAY IN THIS?

KANKRI: Actually, n9. He is my m9irial, I can't leave him in his time 9f need.

KARKAT: OKAY, JUST ASKING, WE WON'T BE THERE FOREVER WILL WE?

MITUNA: No Karkat. I Just Need You Over Here To Help Move Cronus Should The Need Arise.

KARKAT: KANAYA? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? DID SOMEONE GET HURT?

MITUNA: Cronus.

KANKRI: CR9NUS?! WHAT HAPPENED?!

MITUNA: No Need To Get Worried. He Is Just Fine.

MITUNA: Mituna Woke Up This Morning And Found Out He Was Not Breathing And Messaged Sollux Who Messaged Me And Here We Are.

KANKRI: We're 9n 9ur way.

KARKAT: DON'T I GET A FUCKING SAY IN THIS KANNY?!

KANKRI: N9 Kar, n9w shut the fuck up.

 _ **MITUNA ceased trolling KANKRI**_

"2o are they helpiing u2 or what?" Sollux asks, you nod in response and go in the room to check up on your matesprit.

 _ **Kankri's P.O.V.**_

You sigh as you put some clothes in a bag and walk to the four wheel device known as a car. Karkat gets in a smiles, kissing your lips softly.  
"WE'LL GET THROUGH THIS. HE WILL BE OKAY, SO WILL HIS GRUBS." He says, kissing your hand softly.

You pull out of the drive way and drive off to Cronus and Mituna's hive/house.


End file.
